powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Growing the Monsters
/Mutitus once grown.]] A staple of Power Rangers and Super Sentai in many seasons is the monster growing to giant size after being destroyed, or nearly destroyed, by the Power Rangers in battle. This would cause the Rangers to summon their Zords or Mechas to finish off the monster for good. Many monsters required one of the recurring villains to make them grow, while others possess the ability to grow on their own. In some cases the monsters do not grow but rather are shown to pilot their own giant robots, and there are a few cases were growing was not needed as the monster was naturally giant-sized. While most Super Sentai and all Power Rangers seasons make monsters giants, certain series do not follow this strategy: both Battle Fever J and Go-Busters use robotic clones of the monster, while Goggle V, Bioman and Dekaranger (as well as the adaptation of Dekaranger named Power Rangers S.P.D.) generally used giant robots that are piloted. List of Growing methods ''Super Sentai'' *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' - In the final episode, the Black Cross Führer reveals himself as the massive Black Cross Castle fortress, which is finally destroyed with the Gorenger sacrificing Varidreen and the New Gorenger Machines; though they don't fight him in an actual fight, he is the first being to take a giant form. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' - Crime uses a CRIME Flying Saucer connected to Crime Big Four member Captain UFO in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger as part of a plot to nuke many world cities; after he falls, Boss Iron Claw tries to escape with it until it is ultimately blown up by Big One tricking him into taking a bomb implanted into a fake version of his claw. *''Battle Fever J'' - At the culmination of an arms race, Egos creates a duplicate "little brother" Robot version of the Egos Monsters in order to beat Battle Fever in having its own giant warrior by way of Battle Fever Robo; once defeated, Egos creates similar "little brother" robots from then on for its monsters. **Satan Egos himself grows giant in order to cause a massive disaster. *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' - Vader Monsters all possess the ability to control their body's cellular structure and are thus able to make themselves grow larger or smaller. **Instead of growing himself, Gamalar creates a ninjutsu illusion that makes it appear that he has grown giant while he remains small on the ground. **Both General Hedrer and Demon King Banriki can grow themselves. *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' - Monger Monsters have an Expansion Program built into them that not only repairs them, but enlarges them as well. **During the final siege on Iron Claw Castle, The Omnipotent God changes his Monger maker into King Magmar, a mecha piloted by the Zero Girls; this is the first Evil Mecha. *''Dai Sentai Goggle V'' - Instead of growing monsters, Deathdark constructs massive mecha known as Kongs which are sent to battle when a Mozoo is defeated. The Kong teleports the Mozoo within, then the "Refresh Power" is activated by Deathtopa to the Kong, refreshing the Mozoo for mecha combat. Though the first several Kongs are different from the defeated Mozoo, starting in episode 5, all future Kongs are exact replicas of the Mozoo. **Führer Taboo itself grows giant after the destruction of Deathtopia. *''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman'' - The creatures created by General Kar undergo various means based on their type. **The original Evolution Beasts are pre-programmed with a genetic "Big Bang Progress", making them grow instantly once extremely weakened, typically via Super Dynamite. **Mechavolution Beasts, after being destroyed, are sunk back underground via a wheel Kar spins inside the Grand Gizmo; he then fires the "Big Bang Beam" from the eyes of the Jashinka mothership, which both rebuilds and grows the creature. *''Choudenshi Bioman'' - Neo Empire Gear uses five recurring human-sized monsters, the Beastnoids, to assist the Big Three; likewise launching a variety of giant robots to assist them. **The original set, the Mecha Gigan, are merely giant robots with their own sentience and assisting Doctor Man and the Big Three in their schemes. **Two Mecha Gigan have external assistance: Anchor Canth, which is initially piloted by Neo Intellect Brain before Doctor Man decides to control it from Neograd; and Grotes Canth, which has a mech-like cockpit piloted by Prince. **The second set, the Neo-Mecha Gigan, are mecha that are piloted from a cockpit; each member of the Big Three ultimately pilot them, as well as Bio Hunter Silva and even Doctor Man himself by the end. **Balzion, a mecha devised by the Anti-Bio Union that came to Earth, is ultimately used as Silva's ultimate weapon. *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' - After each Space Beast Warrior is destroyed by the Changemen, Gyodai is summoned to the scene to use his powers to rebuild and enlarge them. **Gyodai also can grow other objects for combat, such as Earth creatures and, during the series finale, the Memory Doll of planet Merle used to rupture a segment of Gozma Star. *''Choushinsei Flashman'' - The Kuragen, a creation made from the genetics of jellyfish, is released and emits an energy that makes the defeated Genetic Beast Warrior grow; after releasing this energy, the Kuragen shrinks to a small size until it can restore the energy within itself. **Beast Warrior The Gitan grows giant-size after it eats Alien Hunter Gerao. **The Demoss, the final Deus Beast Warrior created via Kuragen, is created as a giant due to Kuragen being giant size at full power. *''Hikari Sentai Maskman'' - Energy Beast Okelampa is summoned and opens its wings to create a firework-like explosion which bathes the dead monster in energy, reviving and growing it; however the process always tires him out instantly. **Lethal Doggler II grows after absorbing Aura Power from two straight Jet Cannons at full power. *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' - Grown by the Giga Phantom, a cannon possessed by Guardnoid Gash, at the cost of losing their special abilities. **Spirit Brain used all of the collected spiritual power to revive other Brain Beasts to become a "giant ghost". *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' - All Boma Beasts are enlarged by special tornadoes by the Boma field commanders, but the method differs on the commander. **Boma Doctor Lehda uses his cane as a flute and plays a tune on it to create an image of an ammonite in the sky which summons the tornado. **Dark Boma Zimba would raise his hand high and shoot a red beam from his palm that summons an image of his head in the sky and creates the tornado. **Princess Boma Jarmin would spit a fiery snake from her mouth, which occasionally would bite the Boma Beast for the growth. **Rage Flying Boma Zulten would summon the tornado by blowing his horagai. **Wandering Boma Yamimaru initially has the Dark Spider summon the tornado while standing over his shoulder; after upgrading from meeting Kirika, he would shoot a red beam from the horns and gem of his helmet. **Wandering Boma Kirika spun her five-pointed ringknife and a blue tornado would come out to enlarge the beast. **Great Boma Emperor Lagorn can create his own tornado from his tentacles to grow himself or Boma Beasts; even after his "death" as he does with Actor Bōma and Gunman Bōma. **Fossil Bōma can create a separate, giant clone of himself due to partaking in the powerful golden apple. **Super-Majin Bōma is naturally giant and thus only fights as such. **Amulet Bōma is grown by the two Skull Monster guardians of Kirika using the remainder of their powers after they've died. **Hell Painting Bōma uses its own power to create a tornado and grow after death. *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' - An Enlarging Beast Gorlin (a robot alien that the Zone forces purchase for 100,000 Dolyun each) is sent onto the battlefield, which absorbs and mimics defeated monsters. If the monster dies, the Gorlin cannot mimic the monster. **Sairagin is from a race of giant aliens and thus comes to Earth as a giant; however Dongoros does at one point try to use a Gorlin to absorb him. **Denkiunagin can create a mass of electricity in its own shape that can act as a giant to elude and drain energy from its giant opponent. **Barrugin uses his galactic magic to make himself giant-size. **Kourogin grows with its own abilities in music after First Captain Chevalier sings an order to do so. **When using the Galactic Demon Sword Saberugin, Galactic Swordsman Billion can utilize its power to grow giant when in Saber Billion form; he returns to normal size after Saberugin is destroyed. *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' - When a monster is destroyed, if its Dimensional Bug survives, it can revive and enlarge it. **If a Dimension Bug possesses an object that is already large, then it is formed as a giant monster, such as Fighter Dimension or House Dimension. **Majin Ramon and Gorg can grow on their own; Gorg did so during one battle but Ramon did so after being infected with multiple Dimension Bugs, thus making it unknown which source lead to the growth. **Tranza has an option on his glove to activate Dimension Bug growth with a push of a button. *'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger' - When defeated, Witch Bandora would throw her Dora Scepter to Earth and use the ghosts from the underground to regenerate the Dora Monster into a giant. The spell goes, “Evil spirits that sleep within the Earth... Grant your power to Dora (name of beast)!”. **Dora Titan and Antaeus are exceptions as they were created as giant. **Bandora can turn any of her minions, including herself and even DragonRanger (prior to his acquisition of Dragon Caesar), into a giant using her wand. **Dora Pixie grew once the horn maintaining his love power was broken off. **Dora Narcissus grows giant when he reaches the final stage of his evolution to ultimately destroy Earth with giant vines. *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' - The Gorma Minions are enlarged with Gorma's Enlargement Bombs. This is something of a disadvantage, as a Gorma Minion can be defeated at human-sized if immobilized mid-throw. **Lieutenant Colonel Shadam temporarily grows giant while accessing the powers of Hell until the Dairanger seal the gate, making him shrink back to normal size. **Ikazuchi, a being from Hell, likewise uses Hell Energy to grow when required. *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' - The cloud of Yoki energy released from the sealed door releases lightning upon a Yokai, making them grow. The Yoki Cloud itself is the embodiment of all the anger, hatred and sadness of humanity itself, becoming further empowered when concentrated at a single moment in time such as during the final battle with Yama-uba. **Zashiki-warashi can grow on its own without the need of the Yoki cloud. **Daidarabotchi is a natural giant that can become smaller when in a human disguise. *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' - Starting from Episode 8, after Kocha was outfitted with an enlarging beam, Acha would swing her like a flail, then toss her onto a fallen Machine Beast, then zaps them with the beam, which reboots, repairs and enlarges them. After being injected with the enlargement energy, the Machine Beast will remain giant and cannot change back to its smaller form. **Certain Machine Beasts such as Bara Saucer and Bara Builder were built as giants. **Bara Separate was created by Bara Brain combining one of his orb-like eyes with multiple Earth vehicles. **A special control panel within the facility of Machine Beast Tamer Keris has a button that allows for her to grow. **During the final battle, just before Acha and Kocha could enlarge Kaiser Buldont and Multiwa, the two combine their power and do it themselves. *'Gekisou Sentai Carranger' - After Episode 4, most Gorotsuki eat imo-youkan, a yellow cube-shaped food made from jellied sweet potatoes, to grow, due to the effect of the food on their alien biology. It has to be from only one store, Imocho, for this to happen, otherwise they shrink. As Grotch found out, expired imo-youkan from Imocho only enlarges the consumer for a short while until he reverts back to original size. Expired imo-youkan can also be used to shrink beings who are already giant, as Gynamo does to Exhaus in the final episode. **Elekinta, a being summoned by Zelmoda, summons lightning from the sky to make himself grow. **Starting with the purchase of the mecha Braking by RitchiRitchihiker, the Bowzock begin using multiple mecha for combat later in the series. *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' - Bibidebi was equipped with a giant infecting virus to which he enlarges Nezire beasts by biting them. **An army of Kunekune lead by Boss Kunekune piled on top of each other to form a massive "King Kunekune" form with the boss as its heart. **Due to the utter destruction of Lion Nezilar, Bibidebi instead emitted a mist from his mouth to recreate and grow him. **Helmedor could grow on his own, and can include his motorcycle, oddly enough. **The Nezirangers could change their sizes, becoming giant monsters, but generally grew giant size after the destruction of their MegaSuits. They could also take monster form without growing. *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' - Using a red liquid substance called Baruba-X can enlarge Barban soldiers, but is a last resort because it shortens the Balban's life. Each of the four Balban army's containers are different in design and state a different signal before growing. **Sambash Majin Gang: Modeled off a liquor bottle; the Majin state a regret prior to their growth. **Budoh Majin Mob: Modeled off of a hyoutan, a gourd-like container; stating . **Iliess Majin Tribe: A boot-like vial; they state . ***Iliess was able to grow without Baruba-X, using her own magic as the catalyst. **Battobas Majin Corps: Modeled off from an ale barrel; they state from a plot typically set up by Biznella. ***Bazoogas is equipped with Baruba-X missiles intended to grow humans, but likewise a "dampening missile" due to the potentially fatal effect of Baruba-X on humans; the missiles at one point grow Saya into a giant size. ***Biznella used a gun filled with Baruba-X to fire an injection needle to grow Degius. Battobas would later use the same gun to grow Majin Biznella. *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive'' - When Psyma Beasts are defeated, Pierre throws a Regeneration Card to turn the demon's remains into a 'Giant Ghost' ("Evil Magic, with your power grant this fallen Psyma Beast the last strength! Amiyasu Amiyasu Amijiisu... Psyma Regeneration!"). **Magma Golem was sent to Earth as a giant, arriving as a meteor and rampaging only in a massive form. **Four special "Golem Cards" were created after the second death of Magma Golem after it had gained the power of Grandiene; these cards physically revived Psyma Beasts instead of making them "giant ghosts" and could only be destroyed by the Grand Liner. **The Hades Demon Warrriors have their own special growth card: this card keeps them as ghosts like the Resurrection Card, but increases their strength and grants them weapons like the Golem Card. **Halleluyan used his own ability in Psyma magic to grow. **In certain episodes between Episode 31-39, Salamandes would darken the skies with his power to create the Psyma Zone that would support the giant Psyma Beast. **Pierre drew the energies from the captured humans in the Psyma Tree to enlarge Ghost King Salamandes and Spiritworld Guard Psyma Chaos. *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' - Londers Prisoners are grown by removing their Depression Seal, which is a side-effect of the compression process. After being defeated, they aren't killed but shrunk back down to containment size for recapture. Depression Seals are also used to instantly grow some of Gien's mecha experiments such as Nova. **The Depression Seal for Gambler Velito isn't on the criminal but his mechanical suit; thus forcing the Timeranger to use TimeRobo Beta to destroy instead of recapture it. *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' - Whenever an Org is killed, Tsuetsue would wield her staff at the oozy remnants, chanting as the Org Seeds spit out of the staff and onto the puddle, recreating the Org as a giant. **Highness Duke Org Shuten uses a special ritual where he stabs himself with the front of Tsuetsue's staff, which rips his body apart and reforms it as a giant. **Loki had his own Wolf Seeds that have the same ability. **After the Gaoranger appear to destroy Tsuetsue's staff in the battle with Vase Org, Yabaiba eats the staff and spits out the Org Seeds before reforming it within his own body. **Yabaiba eats several Org Seeds at one point to help Juggling Org; while it does help him grow, he changes back to his regular side due to the gas the beans give him being farted out. He later uses this to convince Animal Tamer Org to grow without being destroyed first and to grow multiple Orgettes to help destroy a clue for the Gaoranger. **Ultimate Org Senki grows after absorbing all remaining Org spirits in the world after his birth. *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' - The monsters this season are controlled by different generals and are grown based on the general's methods; all of the growth methods are controlled by Wendinu: **When Sargain's Mechanin Corp members are scrapped, Wendinu summons a Copy Giant which scans a defeated monster and then copies its form, becoming a giant-sized version of the monster. ***Metal Ninja Tekkotsumeba grows by fusing with objects like buildings when he is destroyed, integrating them into a new giant form; after splitting into 70,000 pieces, he had the potential of growing to a size 500 times Senpuujin if not stopped. **Chuuzubo's Bionin Corp members are enlarged by the fired from Wendenu's bazooka. Chuuzubo can also carry the scroll to grow them on his own. ***During his final battle, Chuuzubo uses a forbidden scroll, the that enhances his power in addition to enlarging him, but carries the side effect of shortening his life. **When a Masked Ninja Corp member is destroyed, Wendinu throws a Dekkamen, a special mask-themed boomerang, that gathers whatever genetic material remains of the monster and turns the fallen ninja into a giant. ***Revival Ninja Vamp-Iyan's actual form is tiny; thus it requires two masks to grow due to the first mask making it grow to "normal size". **While there is no direct method used with the Phantom Beast Corps, Badogi and Dezargi were giants from the start. **After the destruction of the Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangarou, Sixth Spear, Satarakura blows a special dog whistle that makes the pack into one giant being: the Giant Beast Fangerus. ***However, as the whistle is needed to control and maintain Fangerus, when Satarakura accidentally dropped and broke the whistle, it undid the process on Fangerus restoring him to normal size as the three Fangarou until Satarakura was able to fix the whistle allowing them to fuse back into the giant Fangerus. **Wendinu herself can also turn giant if she builds up enough rage and stress, but when she becomes nervous, she shrinks back to normal. **The clone of Third Spear, Manmaruba turns into a massive monster as a side-effect of a meteor shower of the Evil Will; as his mind becomes overwhelmed with information, his body grows massive and more beastial, making him lose his mental capabilities while gaining strength and animal instinct. **Boss Tau Zant absorbed the energy collected by Satarakura's Jacuum Gun to grow into a giant in order to finally fire the Raging Arrow for the gate to annihilate the universe and replace it with the Evil Will's. **The Evil Will can transform into any form, including giants. *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' - The Evolian create their monsters by way of a special "Life Berry", which is used to create both Trinoids and Giganoids, but are utilized in growth in different ways: **When a Trinoid (created by Creative Messenger Mikela) is destroyed, its Life Berry lifts up into the air and creates rain. The Trinoid is then resurrected as a giant by the microbes contained within the rainwater. However, this process has a limitation, as it cannot revive a Trinoid that has more than three motifs to it, such as was the fate of the failed Hexanoid project. **Giganoids (created by Visionary Messenger Voffa) are created as giants as a piece of music released from his organ surrounds a Life Berry to create the being. ***While usually created from music itself, an object can be used as part of the inspiration and fuse with the music and Life Berry to create the Giganoid, as what happens with Giganoid 4: Revival. ***If a Life Berry is unharmed after a previous Giganoid is destroyed, it can be utilized a second time and modified based on a different or variation on the previous Giganoid's musical theme, as what happens with Giganoid 5: Hunting. **KillerGhost, created by AbareKiller, has size-changing abilities allowing for it to change size due to Mikoto's creation of the being and the Life Berry. **Due to being a fusion of Mikela, Voffa and Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya, DezumoVoorla can change its size at will. *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' - Most Alienizer, or the Anaroids assisting them, pilot Heavy Industrial Machines, rather than become giant themselves. However, exceptions exist, but have many diverse ways to grow, rather than having one object or agent doing the growing. **Lovelian Balance was a natural giant. **Juuzaiann Braidy was enlarged by being bitten by an alien bat, sent by Agent Abrella. **Ocarnan Amy's species has the natural ability to grow giant, but due to her young age, Amy was unable to control it and grew whenever she was distressed. **Intergalactic Hitman Gigantes grew giant by swallowing pills. **Space Life Form Browgouls naturally grow when eating a certain metal. They do not seem to have a limit on size, as one manages to dwarf the Dekaranger's Mecha. **Pyrian Kurachek's species were basically sentient flames. In order to survive on colder planets, like Earth, and to physically interact with anything, Kurachek wore a protective suit made from metal. When his first human-sized suit was destroyed, he just moved to a giant sized suit, in order to fight the Dekaranger's mecha. *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' - Wolzard and later Meemy and Vancuria (using the Wolzard Phones) could use a spell to enlarge the Hades Beasts and Hades Beastmen. **Certain Hades Beasts, such as Blob and Worm, are naturally giants. **Hades Beastman Kirikage uses a ninjutsu to make himself giant. **The Infershia Pantheon were naturally giants, but are able to switch between giant and human size at will. The same applies to their leader Absolute God N Ma. *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' - As there are multiple factions in this season gregariously dubbed "The Negative Syndicate", the growing method really depends on the faction. Some monsters are also already giant. **Gajah rarely fought, but when he did, it was either with giant war machines, or with other factions. **Starting from Task 16, King Ryuuwon wields a gun that fires a special dart makes a fallen Wicked Dragon come back to life and grow; but usually, their growth was caused by something different and related to the Precious he was hunting. He also commanded Great Evil Dragons, giant mecha piloted by a trio of footsoldiers, in favor of enlarging monsters. **Dark Shadow's Gekkou of Illusions uses a Kage Ninpo to enlarge Dark Shadow's fallen Tsukumogami using sutras. **The Ashu Tribe shed their small-size bodies to become giants. This is treated as a great sacrifice by Gai and Rei when Hyouga prepares to do so; however, all later Ashu who are shown to do this are able to resume human size later. ***The Questers used giant mecha (as they are revived Ashu Tribe members, they had already shed their smaller bodies, later revived by Gajah in Quester form), with their first mecha once belonging to Gajah after they stole it. **Sometimes, the very Precious that the Boukengers and the various Negative Syndicate members are hunting down either become monsters or summon them as security. *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' - The Rinrinshi (later Mythical Beast-Fist users) are able to grow giant via a Confrontation/Mythical Technique. **The Infinity Dragon (Long's true form) is naturally giant. **A Rinshi was grown accidentally by Mele while wearing Confrontation Machine Soldier Butoka's armor when she intended to give him a power boost. *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' - Using a substance called Bikkurium invented by Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas and stored within a container in their bodies, the Gaiark monsters can grow by announcing the phrase "Industrial Revolution." The container holding Bikkurium, however, can be removed to prevent a Banki from growing or be used from the outside without being installed into the Banki to be utilized. Likewise, taking too much Bikkurium will have negative effects, including mutation and shortening lifespan, as it does to Hiramechimedes when he takes 100 times the amount to become Detramechimedes. **After turning into Urameshimedes, the ghost of Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes merges with Samurai World being Bakki to grow it. ** Water Pollution Prince Nigorl was able to grow by combining with a member of the same branch; in this case, Kegalesia. **Lumbiaco, a creature from Sound World, possesses a special volume detector on its body that keeps track of sound; any bad (or masculine) noise will make it grow, and any pleasant (or feminine) sounds will make it shrink. An accumulation of enough bad sound could be enough to make it grow large enough to destroy the planet. **Cleaning Minister Kireizky devises a stronger version of Bikkurium known as "Dokkurium", created from the power taken from the destroyed Prism, Sound and Magic Worlds for "Super Industrial Revolution". Both he and Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne use this for their growth means. **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein is able to grow on his own using Third Industrial Revolution. *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' - After a Gedoushuu member is killed, they naturally grow, which is identified as their second life, and must be killed again to die completely. All Gedoshuu go through this pattern, including the most powerful leaders such as Dokoku Chimatsuri and Akumaro Sujigarano. The exceptions are Gedonins, humans who become partial Ayakashi which allows them to traverse without the support of the Sanzu River. Another exception is Chinomanako, an Ayakashi who "changes" denomination after becoming Kamen Rider Diend. **They can receive a third life, but only when another Gedoushuu gives up their second life. However this third life, when activated, is even more powerful than the second. **Some Nanashi Company members are born giant, with some of them having the ability to fly. **Some Nosakamata are born giant. *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' - Bibi Bugs land on the defeated Warstar and Yuumajuu member, and this revives and enlarges them. **Instead of having one land on him, Great King Mons Drake of the Planet swallowed a Bibi Bug whole to grow. **Because Matrintis members are robots instead of organic beings, the Bibi Bugs were modified by Metal Alice of the Agent into Biibi Nails, as to drill through the armor to reboot, repair, and enlarge the Matrintis member. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' - Zangyack's flagship, the Gigant Horse, fires purple lasers from its two large cannons which revive and/or enlarge the monster and a trio of Zgormin, the monsters glowing purple as they rapidly grow. **The Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms droids, used by Basco ta Jolokia and stored within Sally, are naturally giant. **The Ranger Key Clones of Zubaan and Wolzard Fire, lead by Basco, grew giant after they were defeated by Gokai Silver. The original Zubaan and Wolzard also had the ability to change size at will. *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' - Messiah sends forth MegaZords with properties of a newly created Metaloid made by Enter, later Escape, into the human world. The MegaZords are initially stored within the hyper-space location where Messiah was transported to 13 years prior to the start of the series. **Rhino Doubler was grown by Enter using a MetaVirus. **Great Demon Lord Azazel had the ability to grow and shrink at will. ** In the alternate universe inhabited by the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, the monsters of the Machine Empire Mechalius were made to grow after being injected with oil from Maintanloader. *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' - Luckyuro waters the remains of the defeated Debo Monster and/or Cambrima with a pumpkin watering can containing Restoration Water, which restores a Debo Monster and makes them grow. It should be noted that Restoration Water only works on members of the Deboth Army, as Restoration Water is derived from the cells of Deboth himself. **Debo Monsters can be shrunk back down when Luckyuro uses a slingshot to fire a special powder ball at it. If it hits, then the ball absorbs the Restoration Water, returning the monster to normal. If the same ball is thrown back, the water will be returned and the monster will grow once again. **During the last few episodes of the series, the Restoration Water is replaced by Deboth's evolved cells, allowing Chaos, Endolf, Icerondo, and Killborero to evolve themselves. **In his final form, Deboth could enlarge himself by removing his scarf. **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave'' - Deizarus and his followers all possess the ability to enlarge at will. They had initially summoned giant Bojinma robots before resorting to such measures. *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' - When a Shadow Monster is destroyed, it absorbs the darkness it gathered/created and making it grow giant. **The Shadow Line elite and Kuros use Kuliner Robos to fight, with the Shadow Line generals tending to have personal models. **When the Rainbow Line stops in in Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special, a undergoes the unique effect of growing to giant size after eating two . *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' - When a Yokai is destroyed in battle, Kyuemon Izayoi uses the stolen hammer and a Kibaoni Nin Shuriken to revive the fallen Youkai and make it grow. **As seen in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation Combining Special, Kyuemon can use the same method to grow other monsters, such as . Taking the hammer for himself, Yokai Mataneko accidentally enlarged AkaNinger Chozetsu while trying to attack him, and realizing his mistake, enlarged himself to continue the fight. **Advanced Yokai Nue, Mangetsu Kibaoni, and Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji can grow by chanting a spell. *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' - Each Deathgalien minion has a special coin slot on its body; when Naria inserted a Continue Medal in the slot, it grew giant. After the monster grew giant, it thanked Naria. **Naria can also use Continue Medals on Shocker agents. ***Bangray can eat a Continue Medal to enlarge himself. ***Quval was grown and became more powerful when Naria repeatedly inserted five Continue Medals in his slot. ***Azald Legacy was grown and became more powerful when Naria repeatedly inserted three Continue Medals in his core. ***Naria can eat the Continue Medal to enlarge herself like Bangray. ***Gillmarda was grown and became more powerful when he inserted five Continue Medals in his body. ***Pocane Daniro can eat the Continue Medal to enlarge himself like Bangray and Naira. **Massacre Machine Gift had the ability to make itself grow without the need of a Continue Medal. **Bangray has the ability to recreate beings from the memories of others. When he does this with past monsters, they can be any size he chooses. **Shin Ginis can also enlarge the memories copies using his own powers of the data from Gift. **Ginis had the ability to make himself grow without the need of a Continue Medal. *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' -''' The monsters and generals have an '''Enlarge Inrō with them that, if it survives after the monster and generals are destroyed, can revive and enlarge them. **Tsuyoindaver have the same power printed on his DNA, letting him enlarge himself anytime he wants. **If they chose to, any member of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter has access to a Moraimarz, a fortress/ drill that can become a giant robot. **Deathworm had a Hole Mouth and can change its size at will from a human size to a giant size. **The Vice-Shoguns have an Enlarge Inro Shoulder Pad in their left shoulder that enable them to be enlarge and returned to normal size. ''Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' - During its three seasons, different methods were used. See below. **'Season 1' - Rita would chant "Magic wand, make my monster grow", or a variation thereof before throwing her staff to Earth, where it would crack open the ground and release a burst of magic to enlarge the monster. ***Babe Ruthless and Oysterizer both seemingly grew by themselves without any assistance from Rita, while Goldar and Scorpina also both grew by themselves occasionally. **'Season 2' - Lord Zedd materialized a grenade in his hand and then threw it to Earth, where the monster would detonate it. The energy of the explosion would enlarge the monster. Sometimes, the grenades would detonate the moment they struck the ground. **'Season 3' - Rita and Zedd would bring their staffs together, creating a storm on Earth which would strike their monster with lightning, enlarging it. Rito used their staffs himself once. **Master Vile had the ability to make himself grow. *''Power Rangers Zeo'' - King Mondo sent a monster that was already giant in episode 3; he then upgraded Klank and Orbus for enlarging the rest of his machine monsters. Saying "Around, and round, and away you go!", Klank would swing Orbus on a chain and throw him at the machine monsters, with Orbus then re-energizing and/or enlarging the monster with a laser fired through a special USB drive-like device extended from his body. King Mondo apparently had the power to make himself grow, which he used twice. *''Power Rangers Turbo'' - Divatox's subcraft fired a pair of torpedoes at the monster, which would enlarge it upon detonation. They defied the laws of physics, being able to fly out of water and through space. The Rangers used them once to undo Shrinkasect's spell on them; the torpedoes could also undo transformations, but would leave the ones cured temporarily invisible. *''Power Rangers In Space'' - The Dark Fortress would fire green rays called Satellasers to enlarge the monsters. **Darkonda fired an orange beam from his hand to make the Barillian Bug grow. **A tainted strength potion sabotaged by Ecliptor that Darkonda took caused him to grow into a mutated version of himself and temporarily become feral. **Spikey and the Owl Monster grew on their own with no apparent help. *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' - The monster would drink a flask of green elixir. This was later phased out, so instead the monster would grow on its own, usually after being hit by the combined attack of the Rangers' weapons. Radster, Horn, Mutantrum, Ruptor and Fishface were the only monsters to use the elixir phase. *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' - Jinxer would toss a special card on the debris of a destroyed demon, reciting a rhyming spell that was related to the demon's theme and/or element. The demon's remains would turn into bats, which flew together into a giant version of the demon. On special occasions a different revival card would make the demon into a more powerful and uglier super demon. Diabolico used this on one occasion to force Falkar to grow by stabbing him in the back with the card. Queen Bansheera had the power to revive and empower demons by touching them with her tentacles, even brainwashing disloyal minions in the process. *''Power Rangers Time Force'' - The mutant would remove a patch on its body to expose its DNA, causing the mutant to enlarge. When backed into a corner, the mutant would remove the patch. Wes accidentally cut off a patch once, which taught the Rangers to avoid hitting the patch. The process worked in reverse when the mutant was defeated, shrinking them down to the size of an action figure for cryo-storage. Max Axe was able to grow in a similar manner, despite being a robot; it's likely Frax gave it synthetic DNA. *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' - Toxica would resurrect fallen Orgs and cause them to grow by reciting the spell "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life", firing some magic beans from her staff into the puddle of goo that was formerly an Org. The beans would sprout into vines that reformed and enlarged the fallen Org. Master Org was shown to create the beans from his hands. Still-living Orgs could eat the beans to grow. Jindrax once recited this spell while using Toxica's staff when Toxica had been destroyed. It was explicitly mentioned by Toxica that when an Org becomes giant, it can no longer return to its original size making enlargement essentially a 'last resort' (although this can be countered by Retinax having returned to his original size following his defeat, which Toxica was not aware of). Jindrax ate the magic beans one time and became a giant himself, however only a few minutes later he burped out fumes that cause him to go back to regular size, being the only Org to do so. Some higher-ranked Orgs have been shown to grow at will; however, if destroyed at small size, they may still be revived and enlarged by way of the beans. In Zen-Aku's case, he was apparently destroyed at giant size after making himself grow for his final battle, but somehow survived and returned to his original size as seen in the final episode. *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' - Lothor's lairship would launch a Scroll of Empowerment to revive and/or enlarge the monster, though some of the main villains just piloted Zord-like robots instead. A few scrolls were kept in chests for emergencies; both Choobo and Vexacus used these back-up scrolls. Lothor had a handheld device called a Personal Alien Manager, or P.A.M., which activated the scroll sent down to enlarge the monster. Unfortunately, he was limited to growing one monster at a time due to forgetting to pay for a crucial memory upgrade, with a limit of three uses per day. *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' - Mesogog used his Hydro-Regenerator to revive and/or enlarge his monsters. It took the form of an orb that created a storm cloud which used rain to reconstitute the monsters. However, Trent used his own Zords to battle the Rangers while still evil with them later being utilized by his evil clone, and both versions of the White Terrorsaurus and the Ugly Monster seemingly had the ability to grow and shrink at will on their own. *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' - Broodwing would release a bat which would bite and enlarge the monster. This was done only once on T-Top, as the villain would often just use a robot instead. Other monsters had their own one-use growth methods: Dru Harrington/Giganis twisted a large, oval-shaped device; Shorty was able to enlarge himself by swallowing the energy blasts of the Canine Cannon; "Debugger" and One Eye appeared as giants; the Dragouls had the power to grow on their own with the first becoming giant, the second starting off as a giant and then becoming much larger than even Megazord-size; and Delex absorbed the energy he'd drained from people originally contained in battery packs to be given to Emperor Gruumm by Broodwing. *''Mystic Force'' - Koragg would often revive and/or enlarge the monster via a dark spell. Necrolai did this several times when she was given Koragg's magic in the from of a dark Mystic Morpher. Imperious's monsters could grow at will. He himself had the power to grow larger than the Mystic Force Megazord (which was the size of his foot), but used the ability once as he was still weak from revival and later didn't want to get his hands dirty. The Ten Terrors were naturally giant sized, and could change between giant and human size at will. *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' - With four villain groups came four methods of instigating giant-sized battles: Kamdor would use a sutra to make his monsters grow. Moltor shot a dart at his to make them grow. This was used only once on Bullox, as he tended to use small monsters or permanently giant robots. Flurious also preferred robots, or monsters that appeared giant sized in the first place. The Fearcats were able to grow on their own by tearing open their bodies, allowing the second body within to emerge and enlarge. The two main Fearcats, Mig and Benglo, perhaps having lost this ability once upgraded by Flurious - typically attacked in a different giant robot in every appearance instead of doing this often. Vulturus, the sole monster created by Thrax, grew by unknown means. *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' - Once a Rinshi Beast had collected enough human fear, it gained the ability to grow into a giant form. As evidenced by the Five Fingers of Poison, the Rinshi Beasts could take giant form any time once they had collected the amount of fear needed. *''R.P.M.'' - Venjix would initiate a Power Download at the Venjix Palace, triggering machinery to restore and/or enlarge his robots. General Crunch once wondered why they waited until after the Attack Bots were destroyed to enlarge them. However, this was done to a few intact Attack Bots on several occasions. **The Generation Nine Amphibious Attack Bot presumably grew by increasing its size with the water around it. **Instead of the main method, General Shifter used the key from the Generation 16 Hyper Bot to enlarge himself. *''Power Rangers Samurai/'Power Rangers Super Samurai' - The Nighloks had two lives and, when destroyed at regular size, they would normally unleash their '''Mega-Monster' form, which was a gigantic version of it that also had to be destroyed to finish the Nighlok completely and send them to the Nighlok Heaven. Moogers, the foot soldiers of the Nighlok army, were created at both small and giant sizes, and giant Moogers often accompanied giant monsters. A Nighlok's Mega-monster form could not be unleashed prior to the death of the first life; on one occasion, when a monster had gained enough power to use a weapon only its giant form had, Deker and Dayu were sent to kill that monster to activate its second life, to the Rangers' initial confusion. **They can receive a third life, but only when another Nighlok gives up their second life, as was the case of Octoroo and Gigertox. However, this third life, when activated, is even more powerful than the second, and doesn't resemble the original Nighlok. *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' - Vrak sent five of his Zombats to revive and/or enlarge the Insectoids or Toxic Mutants by surrounding their target with a circle of blue light emitted from their eyes. When the Robots were grown, the Zombats, in this case called Zombolts, would burrow into the Robots, like literal bolts, enlarging them. **Admiral Malkor, however, ate a single Zombat to enlarge himself, much to the Rangers' disgust. **''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' - Levira unveiled a new weapon in the place of the defunct Zombats called the Maximizer, a pair of cannons mounted on the Armada Mothership. When fired, it revived and/or enlarged one of the Armada's monsters, usually with a complement of Bruisers and/or X Borgs. ***Professor Cog had the ability to grow on his own, much to Levira's astonishment. *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' - Sledge would have his ship's Magna Beam fired at Earth to restore and enlarge his outlaws. **''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' - After Sledge's ship crashed on Earth, Heckyl, Snide, and/or Lord Arcanon, would have the Magna Beam fired at a satellite in space, which would reflect the beam back to Earth. The beam can also be used to shrink the monsters back to normal size. Should a monster be powerful enough, like in the cases of Lord Arcanon or Badussa, the monster affected by the Magnabeam can be forced back to their original size when defeated by a Megazord. ***Due to Sledge, his crew, and his ship all being destroyed in End of Extinction, Heximas modified his personal sleigh-themed ship with its own Magna Beam in order to grow himself. *'Power Rangers Ninja Steel' - When one of the Galaxy Warriors Contestants was defeated, Cosmo Royale asked the audience if they should be given another chance. When the audience voiced their approval, he pressed the blue button on his console that fired a beam from the Warrior Dome Ship to Gigantify the contestant. Some contestants elect to be Gigantified without the need of the audience's approval. When the audience does not approve, or if the Gigantified monster requires backup, he presses the red button, which releases Skullgators, which are enlarged from the start. The yellow button's function is revealed in "Galvanax Rises" when it sends Victor and Monty on Earth to escape from the Warrior Dome Ship. **Galvanax is revealed to have his own Gigantify button in his control room on the Kudabots' console. Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Tropes